A widely used type of tubular connector has a threaded portion for attachment to one end of one conduit and transversely aligned studs to enable one end of another conduit to be detachably connected to the connector by a bayonet type of joint.
Connectors for such a use, as formed by screw machines, have threaded portions so that they can be attached to the threaded end of a conduit. The other end portions of such connectors are flanged and the necessary studs are always provided by removing the flanges, boring transversely aligned holes and inserting studs therein, a procedure that adds to the cost of the connectors and to production times. As far as I am aware, all connectors of this type made prior to the present invention were made in this manner.